Un poder infinito
by Losser Geek
Summary: Eugenie y rapunzel tienen a su primer hijo, Ryan, al parecer es muy idéntico a Eugenie, pero en otro ámbito tenía que ser un poco más parecido a rapunzel.
1. un día memorable

**Hey, hey, hey... Como les va amigos?, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Great Writer14, puedes llamarme Great, o, writer14, pero no me llames tarde para cenar ok? xD... y bueno este es mi primer fic de tangled (enredados), espero que sea de su agrado :D**

La noticia había conmovido a todo el reino, la princesa rapunzel pronto tendría un pequeño bebe!, lo cual había hecho que todo en el reino, fuera paz y felicidad.

Pasaron unos meses y al fin llegó el tan esperado día, el día en que todo el reino conocería a su pequeño príncipe o princesa. Eugenie estaba muy preocupado junto con el Rey y la Reina, ya que no sabia que pasaba con rapunzel, además de tener un severo dolor de cabeza debido a un fuerte resfriado que lo atormentaba y no lo dejaba concentrarse.

" _cuando podré entrar?, cuando podré entrar?"_ no paraba de decirse a si mismo una y otra vez, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo afuera de la alcoba en la que se encontraba rapunzel y otras enfermeras en su labor de parto.

De repente, las puertas se abrieron, y de ellas salió una enfermera.

"todo salió perfecto," dijo la enfermera muy satisfecha "ambos están saludables"

"podemos verla ahora?" dijo la Reina

"claro, pasen"

Eugenie, aun con un inmenso dolor de cabeza, junto con el Rey y la Reina, entraron en la alcoba, mientras rapunzel se encontraba en la mientras miraba a su pequeño en brazos.

"mi amor" dijo Eugenie corriendo hacia rapunzel y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

"estoy bien mi vida" dijo rapunzel dijo mientras seguía mirando a su pequeño "es un varón" dijo mirándolo a los ojos

"una barón?" dijo observándolo, el cual era muy parecido a eugenie, solo que con ojos verdes y el cabello un poco más oscuro. "es idéntico a mi" dijo acariciando su mejilla con su dedo, a lo cual el pequeño respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"vamos, cárgalo" dijo rapunzel dandoselo

"muy bien" dijo sosteniéndolo "como te va pequeño?, vaya, si que eres fuerte!" dijo mientras el chiquitín jugaba con uno de los dedos de su padre. "como lo llamaremos?"

"siempre pensé que un nombre lindo seria... Ryan"

"Ryan?,,,,, me parece perfecto" derepente, Eugenie sintió una rara sensación en su dedo, la cual había sentendido en otra ocasión, pero cuando?. Algo que también había notado, es que ya no sentía dolor de cabeza, ni síntomas de gripe, había desaparecido. Pero no dejó que eso le quitara la felicidad que sentía

"sirviente!" grito el rey

"si majestad"

"has preparativos, quiero que mañana en la noche todo el reino conozca a mi nuevo nieto, y a su futuro príncipe"...

 **N/A: yyyy? Que les pareció? Les gustó o les gustó?, me seria muy útil que dejaran un review de que les pareció esta historia y que les gustaría que pasara, se que este capitulo fue algo corto, pero actualizaré muy pronto, lo prometo :D**

 **Hasta entonces hAsTa La ViStA...**


	2. un rayo de consuelo

**Hola de nuevo amigos! Aquí estamos con el siguiente capítulo, este será un poco más largo y mejor, creó.**

 **Disfrútenlo...**

Después de una larga fiesta en la que Eugenie y rapunzel, presentaron al pequeño príncipe a todos en el reino, se encontraban en su Alcoba, donde rapunzel le cantaba una canción de cuna a su pequeño príncipe...

 _"mi rayo de luz_

 _Lindo y bello eres,_

 _Conmigo estarás_

 _Contigo yo estaré"_

 _"grande tu seras_

 _Y justo también,_

 _Conmigo estaras_

 _Contigo yo estaré_

 _Yo estaré..."_

Hasta que este, quedó tranquilamente dormido en su cuna

"uff! Vaya, pensé que nunca se dormiria, creo que nós espera una gran rutina eh cariño, eugenie?, eugenie!"

"que? Ah si claro, que tu madre quiere cuidarlo los miércoles? Dijo reaccionando

"eso lo dije hace media hora, eugenie que pasa? Estas muy raro desde antes de la fiesta"

"nada es solo que,,,,,"

"que?"

"cuando cargué a Ryan por primera vez..." dijo viendo a rapunzel "me recordó a mi cuando era niño, y yo nunca tuve padres, y no se si pueda ser un buen ejemplo para Ryan"

"Eugenie, claro que lo serás, tan solo míralo" dijo llevándolo al pie de su cuna "ambos son idénticos, estoy seguro que serán los mejores amigos"

"tienes toda la razón," dijo abrazándola y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios _" como esa pequeña carita no podría hacerte sentir mejor?"_ pensó eugenie.

Los años pasaron y Ryan se había convertido en en uno de los niños más alegres de todo el reino a sus ocho años.

"uouhooo! "

Ryan se encontraba cabalgando en las praderas del reino felizmente en su pequeño caballo zafiro.

"buen día señor valentine"

"buen día Ryan" dijo mientras ordeñaba una vaca

"buen trabajo señora mcmorroe"

"gracias Ryan" dijo cortando leña

Ambos se aproximaban al bosque, donde ambos practicaban saltos y acrobacias sin parar de cabalgar

"eso es, vamos amigo!"

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que llegaban a un pequeño arrolló que dividía el camino.

"apuesto que podemos"

zafiro corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y Ryan mantuvo la confianza en sí mismo y en su querido amigo de cuatro patas. dieron un gran salto y apenas pudieron pasar.

"genial amigo, sabia que..."

Derrepente zafiro tropezó con una rama, la cual hizo que el y Ryan calleran bruscamente al suelo dando varias vueltas

"ouch!, sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, que golpe eh zafiro.. Zafiro? Zafiro!"

Ryan notó que zafiro estaba en el suelo, sin poder mover una de sus patas y con un gran dolor del cual se quejaba

"zafiro que te pasa?!" el solo respondía con gemidos "esta rota?, zafiro si esta rota ellos tendrán que..."

El solo dio una mirada de sufrimiento y tristeza de la que escapó una lágrima.

"tranquilo amigo" dijo tomando su pata con suavidad "todo estará bien," dijo comenzando a llorar.

Pero de un momento a otro, Ryan se dio cuenta de que su mano emanaba luz, y poco a poco zafiro fue recuperando la movilidad de su pata, y después de unos segundos, se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ryan se sentía tan feliz, y tan confuso en ese momento. Pero no se comparó a nada igual que cuando miro que en la palma de su mano había un punto de luz amarilla, tan radiante como una antorcha, pero más bella, como rayos de sol, la cual poco a poco se desintegro.

"ohh Ryan! Por Dios Estas bien?" dijo el viejo smolinski, un pescador que andaba cerca del lugar, y presenció el suceso.

"hola señor smolinski, si estoy ileso"

"y tu caballo también lo está, juraría que vi su pata doblarse, eres muy afortunado pequeño príncipe, ven te llevaré con tus padres"

"si, creo que si lo soy" dijo viendo la palma de su mano

 **:O! Wow! Parece que Ryan se parece más a su madre de lo que pensabamos!**

 **Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado :)**

 **Ojo! Y antes de despedirme quiero mandar un saludo a:**

 **-LadyEpona93**

 **Y**

 **-Lady Morgana9**

 **(trataré de mandar saludos a mis folowers y personas que dejen reviews)**

 **Por el momento digo HaStA pRoNtO! :D**


End file.
